One Piece: Pirates Carnival
One Piece: Pirates' Carnival is a party game made for the Playstation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube, loosely adapting elements of the manga and anime up to the Water 7 Arc. It allows up to four players to explore a Reversi-like board, compete in dozens of mini-games, and assemble a custom "crew" from more than 100 canon characters. The game was released on November 23, 2005 in Japan and on September 13, 2006 in the USA. Gameplay Each player chooses one of the Straw Hat Pirates - Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, or Robin - to play as. The differences between each are largely cosmetic, with virtually no effect on individual gameplay. Note that each character can only represent one player for a given match. The characters are color-coded after the player order: red for Player One, blue for Player Two, yellow for Player Three, and green for Player Four. Game Modes Board Game The main form of gameplay is the , where players take turns exploring a grid of panels covered by jolly rogers. When a panel is uncovered, it will display a card with a specific character, representing a potential "crewmate" for the players to claim. Each panel will belong to one of three categories: * panels are immediately claimed by the uncovering player. All event panels will have some additional effect on the game, from granting an extra turn to stealing an opponent-claimed panel. * panels present a trio of mini-games, one of which the uncovering player must choose to engage in with all the other players. The winner of the mini-game claims the panel. * panels present a special mini-game where the uncovering player plays as the card character, typically in some form of "boss" battle against the other players. The winning player claims the panel. Note that Captain panels come in pairs; claiming one will automatically reveal and claim the other. Once claimed, a panel will be marked in the corresponding player's color; if a mini-game ends in a draw, its panel will be marked in gray, and remains open to all players. Any player may "steal" gray and/or opponent-claimed panels by trapping them between two panels of the player's own color. The objective of the game is to have as much money as possible once every panel has been claimed. Each player has two varieties of money - the money earned from winning a minigame and the money earned from simply owning a panel. Note that while the latter is easily increased (and just as easily decreased), only three effects in the entire game can affect the former. There are five game boards, each representing a canon location, each with a unique size and formation: * East Blue * Grand Line (from Reverse Mountain to Alabasta) * Skypiea * Water 7 * Long Ring Long Land. Only the East Blue board is available from the start; each of the others must be unlocked by clearing the preceding board. Mini-Games Usually only uncovered by the Mini-Game panel. These include: : Players battle each other aboard the Going Merry. : Players take turns flipping over tiles featuring members of the Straw Hat Pirates on a giant raft, searching for matches. : Players use the Going Merry's cannons to shoot islands (and the occasional Marine ship) for points. : Players search for keys in the Loguetown Marine Headquarters while avoiding Smoker. : Players race each other up the Drum Rockies, navigating hazards such as hiking bears and Lapahns along the way. : Players dig for water in Yuba while avoiding sandstorms. : Players spar with the Kung-Fu Dugongs in a small, rocky arena, each trying to keep their quarter of the arena as empty as possible. : Players race up the Alubarna Plateau on Super Spot-Billed Ducks. : Players explore a sunken ship in diving suits, raiding chests (and each other) for treasure while avoiding attacks from Masira. : Players use the octopus balloon to descend from Skypiea and onto the Going Merry. : Players face off on Long Ring Long Land atop massive stilts, trying to knock each other over. " Players use telescopes to search for Pandaman in a large crowd. Captain Games The player who uncovers a captain tile gets to play as the captain. All the other players face off against them in a mini-game. Once in a while, captains will mutiny, forcing all four players to battle against them. : Players battle Buggy by stomping on either his head or lower body. Buggy himself can attack of his own will and go into a "berserker" mode whenever he is hit. Mohji and Cabaji will also be firing cannons at the players. : Players battle Kuro in Kaya's front yard while avoiding Jango's hypnosis. Kuro himself can create a trail of light when he starts running, and can surround players with it, attacking them all at once with his Shakushi technique. : Players jump across pieces of driftwood to reach Don Krieg. The entire stage is covered with poison gas, and players must periodically find gas masks to stay alive. Krieg himself can hinder players with spears and bombs. : Players compete with Arlong in a three-round game of darts at Arlong Park. Arlong takes his turn at the end of each round, using his Shark on Darts technique to not only score off the board but "steal" the other players' darts (and corresponding points). : Players battle the giants Dorry and Broggy on Little Garden by tossing bombs at the giants' feet. Dorry and Broggy can retaliate by stepping on the players, guided by a skull mark. : Players battle a rotating Wapol (in the center of the stage) by hitting his heart, which pops out at a random spot every time he attacks. In addition to using cannons and hammers, Wapol can devour anyone he is facing, gathering power for a secret technique that attacks all sides at once. : Players engage in a guessing game with Mr. 2 Bon Kurei at the Sandora River, trying to predict his disguise before he can attack. : Players attempt to deflect the exploding baseballs that Mr. 4 hits their way. In addition to normal baseball bombs, Mr. 4 can also have Lassoo sneeze out up to three "tornado shots" that automatically explode. : Players battle Crocodile with water guns while fighting the deadly pull of his Desert Girasole technique. Crocodile himself can dodge water shots and retaliate with Desert Spada and sandstorms. : Players compete with Blackbeard in a pie-eating contest, taking care to avoid bombs mixed in with the pies. Doc Q will periodically appear at Blackbeard's side, allowing Blackbeard to "ambush" his opponents with apples (containing much better-hidden bombs). : Players must cross three sections of Mock Town, dodging not only Bellamy and his spring-loaded attacks but the craters they leave in their wake. If multiple players survive all three sections, Bellamy goes into a frenzied "Spring Hopper" that does not stop until there is only one player left standing. : Players must stop Wiper from destroying the Going Merry by absorbing his bazooka shots with dials. Wiper himself can fire an extra-potent shot if he stops firing for a while. : Players must knock exploding Surprise Orbs toward Satori. Satori himself can either deflect them with his cane or connect them to his perch, gathering material for his deadly Ball Dragon technique. : Players race one another up Giant Jack, trying to reach the Golden Bell while avoiding attacks from Enel. : Players battle Paulie over five suitcases of money in a Dock One lumberyard; the first to retrieve three suitcases wins. Hammers can be used to attack other players, attack Paulie, or knock a suitcase out of another player's possession. : Players raid the Franky House for treasure while avoiding Franky's attacks and the junk fired out of the cannons. For extra damage, Franky can grab and throw players into the cannon. : Players try to escape the burning Galley-La Headquarters while evading Blueno, who can freely pass through the maze-like walls to attack, and redirect the flames up to three times. : Players battle Kaku & Kalifa within the burning Galley-La Headquarters, dodging their whip attacks while trying to toss them into the nearby flames. The CP9 agents can stop at any time and start spinning in a circle, increasing the range of their attack. : Players run through the burning Galley-La Headquarters, while Rob Lucci chases them and attempts to stop them by throwing burning furniture and utilizing his Rokushiki techniques. Straw Hat Members' Games Unlike the other Captain Games, the Straw Hats' games cannot accessed by uncovering tiles. The only way to play these games is to challenge a member's tile over a Davy Back Fight. Gum Gum Carnival: A rhythmic game where the players battle Luffy. Luffy attacks by selecting certain beats in a tune, and the other players must attack/dodge by selecting the same beat. Thundering Swordplay: The other players battle Zoro within a ring, which is slippery from the rain. Players must force Zoro out of the ring while being careful to not get thrown out themselves. Loguetown Treasure Chase: The other players chase Nami down the streets of Loguetown. They must successfully tackle three pieces of treasure off of her before she reaches the Going Merry. Defend Usopp Factory!: A guessing game where the other players attempt to snatch treasure from one of three doors. Usopp stands in the middle, and must choose a door to protect. Cooking Fighter: The other players attempt to steal food aboard the Baratie as Sanji throws it to Patty. Sanji himself can throw forks at them to slow them down, and must deliver five dishes to Patty before any of the players can successfully steal three. Wave the Pirate Flag!: The other players attempt to steal a pirate flag from Chopper upon Drum Castle and wave it to fill a gauge. Chopper himself must place the flag upon each of the castle's seven sections and turn the snow pink. The Ancient Ruin Mystery: Players attempt to steal treasure from the ruins of Shandora and bring it back to their own camp. Robin is deciphering poneglyphs, and must either completely decipher them, or defeat all the players before any of them can acquire 100,000,000. Translation and Alternations As with One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!, this game was translated and dubbed into English by 4Kids Entertainment. While the gameplay mechanics were retained, many other aspects were changed or outright removed. * 4Kids naming conventions (i.e. Zolo instead of Zoro, Chaser instead of Smoker) and censorship (i.e. the cross-like guards on Mihawk's swords being shortened) are generally followed where applicable. * Since the 4Kids anime was still in the midst of the Alabasta Arc at the time, steps were taken against referencing events from Skypiea and beyond: ** The opening cinematic is heavily edited, replacing scenes depicting Blackbeard, Enel, CP9, Franky, and the Foxy Pirates with clips of in-game footage. *** Zoro's "custom" crew is edited to replace Bellamy and Wiper with Mr. 2 and Crocodile; Sanji's is edited to replace Porche with Hina. ** Skypiea is made into a "hidden" board, accessible only through a password. ** The Water 7 and Long Ring Long Land boards are removed, as are all characters "native" to those settings. Of the five Captain games "native" to Water 7, Lucci's was removed, and the others given new hosts: *** Paulie is replaced with Chaser. *** Blueno is replaced with Pandaman. *** Kalifa and Kaku are replaced with Mohji and Cabaji. *** Franky is replaced with Buggy (wearing his Loguetown Arc anchor makeup to differentiate from the "old" Buggy) Gallery Trivia * The U.S. game cover uses cover art from the Japan-and-Europe-only game One Piece: Round the Land. The only edit to the character images was that Sanji is holding two Wapol chests in the U.S. while in Japan, Enel was one of the chests as well. External Links *Bandai site (Japanese) *Nintendo mini-site (Japanese) Site Navigation fr:One Piece: Pirates Carnival ru:One Piece: Pirates Carnival Category:Video Games